


Clear Search History: Are you sure?

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, MTF character, Mild Angst, Texting, Trans Female Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: tommyinnit 2:23 amI thinkI dont think im bouBoyManeret 2:23 amOh! Oktommyinnit 2:23 amI might be a woman actually but I'm very freaked out and I dont really know how to process everything going through my mind right now haha~~~Basically Tommyinnit trans but seen through her phone bc I've gotten too lazy to write non-dialogue these days, apparently
Relationships: Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 104
Kudos: 1830
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the og, of course, Solace404 for hypnotizing half the fandom into writing Trans and Lesbianinnit fics, you're a real one
> 
> Also this is kinda based on a fic I read a bit back where Tommy went to Eret for advice on being trans which was an idea that I LOVED so I took it and ran
> 
> Please never show this to the creators mentioned in this, oh god! If you or someone you know is listed as a character in this fic, please turn back NOW bc this was never meant for you. If you aren't listed as a character here tho, please enjoy!
> 
> (Oh and the search history bits go in reverse order. In other words, most recent first, so you'd need to start from the bottom and read up on those parts)

**Google Search History**

_am I trans_

_dysphoria definition_

_body feels wrong_

_am i depressed_

_why do I feel bad_

**Discord**

**> Direct Messages**

**> >@eret**

**tommyinnit** _1:59 am_

Hey

You up?

It's fine if you're not I just wanted to talk to you abt somethign 

Kinda serious but it can wait till morning

**eret** _2:01 am_

Nah I'm awake

What's up?

**tommyinnit** _2:02 am_

Ok now that I think about it it's kinda an awkward auestiom 

Question

But you were the only person I could think of that has any experience with it so

**eret** _2:05 am_

.. so?

You've been typing for a bit there buddy

**tommyinnit** _2:08 am_

How did you know you weren't cis?

**eret** _2:08 am_

Oh! 

How do I explain this

I mean it took a while to find out, for sure. It was only once I learned that being nonbinary was an option that I started to consider it. And then the more I considered it the more it felt right for me, and the more I felt good with myself

Why do you ask?

**tommyinnit** _2:23 am_

I think

I dont think im bou

Boy

Man

**eret** _2:23 am_

Oh! Ok

**tommyinnit** _2:23 am_

I might be a woman actually but I'm very freaked out and I dont really know how to process everything going through my mind right now haha

**eret** _2:24 am_

And that's fine! Take all the time you need to figure things out. I'm here for you whenever you need it, ok? 

I'm glad that you were able to trust me with this, it must have taken a lot

**tommyinnit** _2:27 am_

Thank you. Genuinely it means so much

**eret** _2:27 am_

Of course!

But I think the best thing you can do right now is sleep on it. Your mind will be a bit clearer then :)

**Google Search History**

_Girl names_

_Trans woman_

_Tranms woman_

_how to know if I'm trans_

**Clear search history: Are you sure?**

**Yes** **No**

**Discord**

**> Direct Messages**

**> >@eret**

**tommyinnit** _3:14 pm_

This is kinda a weird question but can you, like, say a sentence about me but use she/her pronouns instead of he?

If that makes sense

Sorry I'm just trying to figure it out a bit more

**eret** _3:16 pm_

Of course! It's not a weird question at all

Should I still use the name Tommy or…?

**tommyinnit** _3:16 pm_

idk right now

Still figuring out name shit

I think just dont use a name right now? Tommy doesn't feel right but I can't think of anything else

**eret** _3:16 pm_

Yeah sure sounds good, let me think of something

This is my friend, she streams on twitch. She can be a bit annoying sometimes but we all love her anyways :)

**tommyinnit** _3:17 pm_

Oh

huh

**eret** _3:17 pm_

That good? 

**tommyinnit** _3:18 pm_

Very good thank you

**tommyinnit** _4:05 pm_

I think I'm gonna use she/her pronouns from now on

Still not sure about name

And about coming out to anyone else 

But in private can you use she/her for me?

**eret** _4:05 pm_

Of course! I'm very proud of you :D

**tommyinnit** _4:05 pm_

Aw stop it I'm blushing

**eret** _4:06 pm_

haha

**Google Search History**

_THESE ARENT GOOD ONES JESUS_

_I SAID GOOD girl names_

_good girl names_

**Discord**

**> Direct Messages**

**> >@eret**

**tommyinnit** _10:23 pm_

Thoughts on Jessica?

As a name

**eret** _10:37 pm_

hmm.

**tommyinnit** _10:37 pm_

yeah I get that

Tabitha?

Could become Tabiinnit

Or tabbiinnit

No that's too much like Tubbo

WHY IS THIS SO HARD OH MY GOD

**eret** _10:40 pm_

Dont stress yourself too much, it's just a name

If you can change it once you can change it again

**tommyinnit** _10:40 pm_

But eret my BRAND

I think I should stick with a T at the beginning, hard sounds assert dominance

**eret** _10:41 pm_

Of course, of course

**tommyinnit** _10:42 pm_

Tanna?

Wait no I think theres another influencer with that name

Dammit

tol

**eret** _10:42 pm_

tol

**tommyinnit** _10:42 pm_

I WAMST FINISHED TYPING BITCH

Anyways uhh

Tolly????

No no that

No.

_Tally??????_

**eret** _10:42 pm_

Tally might work

Again, you can change it if it doesnt fit

**tommyinnit** _10:43 pm_

Hold up I'm looking up girl names that start with T

All of these are shit

TEMPERANCE???????

**eret** _10:45 pm_

What?? 

**tommyinnit** _10:45 pm_

ITS ON THE LIST

Toby's on here too

I could be Tubbo 2.0

**eret** _10:46 pm_

**tommyinnit** _10:46 pm_

Yeah no

What about Terra?

I like it a lot actually, it fits my username too

**eret** _10:46 pm_

Yeah Terra sounds great!

Terrainnit

**tommyinnit** _10:46 pm_

terrainnit :)

**Google Search History**

_How to erase all history of a past life and move to Antarctica in case of emergency_

_Trans flag_

_mcyt trans rights compilation_

_Wilbur Soot saying trans rights_

_Wilbur soot trans rights_

_Pros and cons of coming out_

_How do I come out_

**Clear search history: Are you sure?**

**Yes** **No**

**Discord**

**> Direct Messages**

**> >@eret**

**tommyinnit** _2:15 pm_

I think I'm ready to come out

To people other than you, that is

**eret** _2:15 pm_

That sounds great! I'm right behind you and I support you 100%

**tommyinnit** _2:15 pm_

I think I'm gonna start small, Sleepy Bois first then _maybe_ the rest of dream smp??

Not sure about parents right now, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it

**eret** _2:16 pm_

understandable

**tommyinnit** _2:17 pm_

Thank you, by the way

So much

I really wouldn't have gotten through this without you

**eret** _2:17 pm_

Of course, I've been happy to help! I'm glad I was able to do anything that could have helped you with this

You've already come so far

I've said it a lot but I'll say it again: I'm very very proud of you

Now go wreak havoc on the world and be proud about it you gremlin girl

Everyone's going to love you, you've got nothing to worry about

**tommyinnit** _2:17 pm_

Will do!!

**> SBI Incorporated**

**> >general-speak**

**Gremlin Child** _2:17 pm_

OI FUCKERS **@everyone** GET IN HERE IVE GOT AN ANNOUNCEMENT

**Pig** _2:18 pm_

What now oh god

**Gremlin Child** _2:18_

Its actually serious this time fuck you

**Dadza** _2:19_

We're all here Tommy, what is it you wanted to tell us?

**Gremlin Child** _2:19 pm_

Sound off so I know you all are actually here

**Wil** _2:19 pm_

Here

**Good Child :)** _2:19 pm_

Here?

**Gremlin Child** _2:19 pm_

Ok now that everyone's here this is actually kind of more nerve wracking than I thought

But uh 

**Wil** _2:21 pm_

We can see you typing dude just spit it out

**Gremlin Child** _2:21 pm_

Ah about that! I aint a dude no more!

I'm a certified woman now :)

**Good Child :)** _2:22 pm_

Oh! You're trans?

**Gremlin Child** _2:22 pm_

Yes!!! I use she/her pronouns now and I'm going by Terra

I can now CONFIDENTLY say I hate all men because I am no longer one!!!!! :pogchamp:

**Good Child :)** _2:22 pm_

POGCHAMP :pogchamp:

**Pig** _2:22 pm_

Oh that's cool actually!

I was worried you had done some bad shit on twitter or something I was worried

**Wil** _2:23 pm_

Same honestly

But Terra! I'm so proud of you for coming out!!

I've got a little sister now :D

**Dadza** _2:23 pm_

You're my favorite daughter Terra

**Gremlin Child** _2:23 pm_

I'm your only daughter

Actually I'm not even actually your daughter the fuck

**Dadza** _2:23 pm_

Still my favorite though, you can't stop me

**Gremlin Child** _2:30 pm_

I'm thinking about coming out to the rest of the Dream SMP now, can you all support me? Or something idk how

**Good Child :)** _2:31 pm_

Yeah of course! We're always here for you

**Gremlin Child** _2:31 pm_

Thank you Tubbo

Ok wish me luck guys hopefully I'll be less awkward about it this time

**Pig** _2:31 pm_

Woo let's go I believe in you

**> Dream SMP**

**> >general-one-(1)**

**TERRAinnit** _2:33 pm_

Hello EVERYONE I have an BIG announcement! I am no longer a big man I am now a big WOMAN!! So Please use she/her pronouns for me from now on! Also my new name is Terra as seen in my new server nickname

And I never say please so that means this is serious

**Dream** _2:34 pm_

Oh congrats! I'm glad you were able to tell us

**TERRAinnit** _2:34 pm_

Dont say anything about it on stream or in public yet, I'll come out to every one else in my own time, but for now I'd appreciate it if you called me Terra and everything when in private calls and such

And thank yoy!! I'm feeling very good about everything all of a sudden I'm so happy to be able to come out

This has been sitting on my chest for a while

**King Eret 👑** _2:34 pm_

AYY TERRA CONGRATS

I told you it'd be fine!

**Ghostbur** _2:34 pm_

IF ANYONE EVEN FUCKING _THINKS_ ABOUT BULLYING TERRA OVER THIS I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU WITH A REAL LIFE SWORD I SWEAR TO GOD

**Tubbee** _2:34 pm_

RIGHT BEHIND YOU BIG MAN

**The BLADE** _2:35 pm_

The one orphan I will protect

**Phil** _2:35 pm_

I am also here!!!!!! Respect my daughter or die :)))))

**TERRAinnit** _2:35 pm_

I've got an army now, I feel all powerful and shit

**Quackity** _2:37 pm_

Lesbianinnit canon???

**TERRAinnit** _2:37 pm_

OH MY GKD I HADNT EVEN THOUGHT OF THAT

LESBIANINNIT CANON!!!!1!1!!!1!!!

LETS GO GAMERS

**King Eret 👑** _2:37 pm_

*gaymers

**TERRAinnit** _2:37 pm_

FHHDBSFAFSV

GAYMERS YES

THATS ME IM A GAYMER

**Tubbee** _2:37 pm_

Pog!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to make a second chapter either! But here we are!!
> 
> I recently saw the twitter thread between Tommy and Tubbo where Tommy was like "buy me this woman self help book for christmas" and I went HMM OK 
> 
> Also there was a line in Wilbur's most recent video (the surgeon simulator one) where he went "Tommyinnit is a woman, feeling good!" And Tommy kinda goes "..what?" And while i didnt reference that in this fic I might write another fic about it bc I literally cant stop thinking about it 👀 so keep an eye out for that (I'll probably make a series with this fic and add it to that, if I ever get around to writing it, so you can know it's me :) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that the Search History bits are read from bottom to top! Bc the top is the most recent search, so the bottom one would be the first in the series. I know that's confusing but it makes the most sense that way, at least to me
> 
> Also terra and Tubbo are strictly platonic in this!!! If I catch you shipping minors you can catch these fuckin hands

**Twitter**

**LESBIANINNIT POG** @terrainnit

Hello people!! In case you didn't already see in the stream, I want to say that I am a woman now!!!! I'm going by she/her pronouns and the name Terra! Can I get some POGCHAMPS???

| _likes 1.3k retweets 789 replies 1.5k_

| **Wilbur Spot** @wilbursoot

_Replying to @terrainnit_

Respect her or die by my blade

| | **Techno** @technoblade

_Replying to @wilbursoot_

His blade being me. I will come to your house in the night and fucking rip you to shreds

| **Tubbo** @tubbo_

_Replying to @terrainnit_

Hell yeah!!!!! Pogchamp!!!!

| **Dream** @dreamwastaken

_Replying to @terrainnit_

Haters will be blocked and banned :))) Also Terra I'm very proud of you! Despite all the shit I'm always talking, I'm so glad you've got all your newfound confidence. Keep up the good work!

**Google Search History**

_The hell is a bust_

_How do I measure dress size???_

_Red and white dresses_

_dresses_

**Discord**

**> Direct Messages**

**> >@eret**

**terrainnit** _4:13 pm_

How do I measure dress size, google isn't helping me 😔

**eret** _4:13 pm_

do you have one of those measuring tape things? 

The flexible ones that can wrap around stuff

You need one of them

**terrainnit** _4:14 pm_

A _what now_

actually nevermind I'll get my mum to do it I have no clue what I'm doing

**eret** _4:14 pm_

Ah ok

So I take it your parents took it well? You never updated

**terrainnit** _4:14 pm_

Oh! Yeah they did, they took it really well actually

They were super supportive and shit, it was actually really nice

I keep smiling just thinking about it, I was so scared to tell them

But yeah sorry about that we had a little family cry afterwards and I forgot to tell you

**eret** _4:15 pm_

No you're fine! I'm just glad you're safe

**terrainnit** _4:16 pm_

Yeah me too

Oh and this morning they said that theyd consider taking me to a doctor soon to start hormone treatments if I'm up for it!!!!! Soon as in the next week or so!!!!!! Which is VERY pog!!!!! 

I think they said they'd make an appointment for sometime after christmas but hopefully before the new year

How did I even forget that I've been thinking about it all day im so excited AHHHHH

**eret** _4:16 pm_

Oh congrats!!! That sounds amazing!

**terrainnit** _4:16 pm_

IT IS!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHDBDVSHEGSG

**Google Search History**

_how to braid my own hair_

_how to grow hair faster_

_French braid_

_how to braid hair_

**> Direct Messages**

**> >@Technoblade**

**terrainnit** _8:37 pm_

How do you braid hair?

**Technoblade** _8:40 pm_

Why the fuck would I know

**terrainnit** _8:40 pm_

Idk!! I was just asking

**Technoblade** _8:40 pm_

I was kidding kid you're fine

But actually no yeah I don't know how to braid hair

Not well, at least

My hair is very short irl I hate to break to it you

**terrainnit** _8:41 pm_

Sometimes life isn't canon 😔

**Technoblade** _8:41 pm_

I-

**> >@Nihachu**

**terrainnit** _8:41 pm_

Hey Niki? Do you know how to brain hair?

*braid

**Nihachu** _8:43 pm_

Hello Terra! And yes I do know how :) Why do you ask?

I can teach you if you want!

**terrainnit** _8:43 pm_

Oh no it's fine, I've spent like all day googling it haha

I was just wondering

**Nihachu** _8:43 pm_

Oh ok

**terrainnit** _8:43 pm_

I've only really been practicing on some string though

It's not the same

It sucks that my hair isn't long enough yet to do much to myself :/

**Nihachu** _8:43 pm_

Well it's about at your ears, right?

**terrainnit** _8:43 pm_

Yea like halfway through em

**Nihachu** _8:43 pm_

Well I do think that's long enough to have a bit of a braid, if you brush it the right way 

Maybe not do it yourself, though, maybe your mom or someone?

**terrainnit** _8:43 pm_

Ahh I've been asking her to do so much for me lately it's kinda pathetic 

I'm so new to this woman stuff and all

**Nihachu** _8:44 pm_

Well I'm sure she doesn't mind!

And Im also here if you need anything, Im always happy to help :D

**terrainnit** _8:45 pm_

Thank you Niki, it means a lot

**> >@Tubbo_**

**terrainnit** _4:23 pm_

[Image attachment: A picture of the book "A Girl's Guide to Being Fearless: How to Find Your Brave" sitting on Terra's bed. There is cardboard on the edge of the frame as if the book was recently taken out of its packaging. The image had been taken while laughing and is slightly blurry.]

YOU ACTUALLY BOUGHT IT SHDGSGS

**Tubbo_** _4:23 pm_

Yes of course!! Merry Christmas :)

**terrainnit** _4:24 pm_

I was kinda kidding you know

**Tubbo_** _4:24 pm_

Well it's not too late to return it Ms ungrateful 

**terrainnit** _4:24 pm_

No its mine forever now. Fuck you

**Tubbo_** _4:24 pm_

You're welcome!

Oh wait

**terrainnit** _4:24 pm_

And thank you, actually

:)

**Tubbo_** _4:25 pm_

Of course!

Love you mate, you're my best friend

**terrainnit** _4:25 pm_

Youre my best friend too dude

Thanks for sticking by me for so long, I know I'm insufferable

**Tubbo_** _4:27 pm_

Only most of the time

**terrainnit** _4:27 pm_

>:(

You had to look up insufferable didn't you

Lmao I SAW you stop typing for a minute there

**Tubbo_** _4:27 pm_

It's not my fault it goes all weird in the middle! shut up!!

**> >@wilbursoot**

**wilbursoot** _8:29 pm_

have the shirts arrived yet?

**terrainnit** _8:34 pm_

the what?

OH THOSE SHIRTS

THAT WAS YOU??

**wilbursoot** _8:34 pm_

:D YES MERRY CHRISTEN 

do you like them?

**terrainnit** _8:34 pm_

You got me fuckin gamer girl shirts will wtf

**wilbursoot** _8:35 pm_

Yes exactly

You _are_ a gamer girl I don't know what you're talking about

The cut of the shirts is more feminine (they are women's shirts) so I thought you'd like them

plus they have minecraft on them so I knew you'd like them!

Do you like them actually? Also do they fit bc I was worried about that

I stole your shirt size from your parents lmao

**terrainnit** _8:36 pm_

… yes

to both questions. They're great actually 

thank you will, I'll try and wear one on stream sometime soon

**wilbursoot** _8:36 pm_

Yesss I have appeased the gremlin child until the new year

**Google Search History**

_pizza places near me_

_hrt trans women_

_hormones_

_what happens once I start hormone therapy_

**Clear search history: Are you sure?**

**Yes** **No**

**Discord**

**> DreamSMP**

**> >#general-dos-(two)-(2)**

**Terrable innit** _10:05 am_

GUESS WHO'S STARTING HRT TODAY

THAYS RIGHT ITS ME CAN I GET A POGCHAMP 

**GOGY** _10:05 am_

hrt?

**Terrable innit** _10:05 am_

Hormone replacement therapy!!!! They're puttin the woman juice in me >:D

**GOGY** _10:05 am_

Oh!! **:pogchamp:** Congrats!

**Connar PANT** _10:05 am_

**:pogchamp: :pogchamp: :pogchamp:**

**Karlll** _10:05_

Oh damn! Sounds great, have fun!!

Also **:pogchamp: :pogchamp:**

**Ghostbur** _10:06 am_

Please never say "they're puttin the woman juice in me" ever again dear lord

But! Terrrraaaaa I'm so proud of you!!

**Terrable innit** _10:06 am_

THANK YOU WILBUR!!!!!

TAHTS RIGHT IM A REAL WOMAN NOW BITCH

**Phil** _10:06 am_

Well I mean you were always a real woman

**Terrable innit** _10:06 am_

🥺

TH ANK UOU PHIK

**The BLADE** _10:06 am_

Ahh phil no stop you're making her emotional

Youre gonna regret that

**Phil** _10:06 am_

No never :))

Also Americans. I see you. Go to bed what have I said about this

**Connar PANT** _10:07 am_

You're not my canon dad you can't tell me what to do

**> SBI Incorporated**

**> >pics**

**Gremlin Child** _ 5:27 pm _

My dresses arrived!!!!!

[Image description: Terra standing in front of a mirror, wearing a cute white dress with red floral designs on it. It has short sleeves, and the skirt poofs out a bit while still reaching her knees. The dress itself is slightly blurry as Terra spins a bit while taking the picture.]

This is just the first one there are mor to come I just really like this one and I dont want to take it off yet!!!!! I'll show the other ones later!!

I had to get "long" ones but this is still shorter than its supposed to be lol

Me legs too tall for me goddamn dress

**Good Child :)** _ 5:30 pm _

:O!! It looks amazing!

And it's not short at all, it looks great actually! I think it's the perfect length

**Wil** _ 5:31 pm _

What Tubbo said, it looks great Terra

**Dadza** _ 5:31 pm _

You're looking snazzy! And I'm not just saying that bc I'm your dad

**Gremlin Child** _ 5:31 pm _

FOR THE LAST TIME YOURE NOT MY DAD

OLD MAN

**Dadza** _ 5:31 pm _

The folder I have of screenshots of all the times you've called me "dad" begs to differ

**Good Child :)** _ 5:31 pm _

Shdggshdgsn the WHAT

**Pig** _ 5:32 pm _

Phliza please I will pay actual money to have access to this folder

This has nothing to do with the fact that I want something to blackmail terra with nope not at all

**Dadza** _ 5:32 pm _

Uh huh

Its screenshots of all of you actually, fun fact

A couple of the other server members too

I just think its funny

**Gremlin Child** _ 5:32 pm _

Techno I hope you know that I already embarrass myself enough on a daily basis that anything you hold above me will be overshadowed by something else I do within a few hours

Though I will also pay cash money to see any you have of Techno 

Just saying

**Dadza** _ 5:32 pm _

No! I'm not letting you bribe me!

**Wil** _ 5:33 pm _

I have access to the folder :)

Dream's in there once it's kinda funny

**Gremlin Child** _ 5:33 pm _

HOW

**Wil** _ 5:33 pm _

I asked politely! Not that you would know about that 

I also had to promise I wouldnt use it for blackmail or any other "nefarious purposes"

**Gremlin Child** _ 5:34 pm  _

GENUINELY SHut up 

or I wont show you the other dresses

**Wil** _ 5:34 pm _

I already know you're kidding about that

You're too excited abt them

I should know you've been yelling about them for weeks

**Pig** _ 5:34 pm _

Oh to you too?

**Gremlin Child** _ 5:34 pm _

Hhh you're right

I'll get the next one hold on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! That's the end, at least for now (nobody knows if or when I'll be inspired again, least of all me)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TERRA IS A WOMAN FEELING GOOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guess who's back! Back again! I said I probably wouldn't update again and then the first scene came to me like a vision from god as I was checking out the gummy worm selection at my local Wal mart and the dress scene seemed like the natural progression of the last chapter. This is is probably the last one tho I SWEAR
> 
> Also POG for some actual non text dialogue can I get a heck yeah??? No??? Ok then

**Discord**

**> Direct Messages**

**> >@Quackity **

**Quackity** _5:14 pm_

Yo Ms. Terrable

**terrainnit** _5:17 pm_

Yeah?

**Quackity** _5:17 pm_

YESS I GOT YOU TO RESPOND TO THAT NAME BAD OWES ME LIKE 5 BUCKS NOW FUCK YEAH

**terrainnit** _5:17 pm_

wtf dude

**Quackity** _5:17 pm_

anyways

You know that gallery in the smp? Aka that spot by where L'manburg is that has a pic of Gogy's face and stuff?

Well not really by L'manburg anymore, ya know, they're kinda just spread around the server now 

**terrainnit** _5:19 pm_

yea?

**Quackity** _5:19 pm_

I wanted to add a couple new memes there but I wanted to run them by you first bc I wanted to be sure you were ok with them bc they're kinda abt u

Theyre not bad I pinky promise

**terrainnit** _5:20 pm_

Uh huh yeah sure

**Quackity** _5:20 pm_

Ok great!

**Quackity** _5:22 pm_

[Image attachment: It's a meme in an older style, with bold text over an image. The text on the top reads "LESBIANINNIT", and the text on the bottom reads "BOTTOM TEXT". The image the text is overlaid on is the trans flag, with Terra's new minecraft skin in the middle of the picture. Terra's new skin looks almost the exact same as her old skin with the red T-shirt and cargo pants, but now it has longer hair and a lesbian flag cape.]

[Image 2 attachment: Another meme in the bold text style, this time with text only on the bottom that reads "TERRAFORMING". The image the text is overlaid on is a half-built minecraft mountain with Terra's minecraft head slightly transparent on the mountain, blending in. Behind that is just blank space.]

**terrainnit** _5:23 pm_

SHDVEGGE6272TWVJJVDVSV:#%#<@%91376GS

HAHAAHHAA

YES

but also that second one's pun is SO BAD I swear

**Quackity** _5:23 pm_

You could almost say its

TERRAble

**terrainnit** _5:23 pm_

I will come to your house in the night and kill you in your sleep. Fukcrr

**Quackity** _5:24 pm_

… does that mean I can put the pics up?

**terrainnit** _5:24 pm_

yeah ofc

**Google Search History**

_literally what the fuck how do i do makeup_

_how do I do makeup_

_makeup styles_

_types of makeup_

_makeup_

**> Discord**

**> >Direct Messages**

**> >>@Nihachu**

**terrainnit** _1:43 pm_

Nikiiiiiiii

Hellllllllllp

Please 🥺

Niki please 

Ms nihachu!

!!

**terrainnit** _1:45 pm_

!!!

!!!!

I will keep doing this

!!!!!

!!!!!!

!!!!!!!

**Nihachu** _1:50 pm_

I am here now so sorry!

I was at the grocery store

What did you need help with?

**terrainnit** _1:51 pm_

food pog!!

But yeah I was wondering if you knew much about makeup? Like I know you wear it so you probably have some idea, right?

I wanted to try some stuff out but I don't know where to start

**Nihachu** _1:53 pm_

Oh of course! I'll be happy to help :)

Want to call or something? That way you can tell me what sort of style you're going for and I can go ahead and get you started on some basics

**terrainnit** _1:53 pm_

Sounds great!!

**[Call Ended**

**1 hour 32 minutes - 3:25 pm]**

**terrainnit** _3:26 pm_

Thank you again! You've helped a lot and I'm glad I've got some orders in of what I think I'll like

**Nihachu** _3:26 pm_

Of course! Any time, Terra

**terrainnit** _3:30 pm_

Hey I was actually wondering if youd like to make a video with me when the makeup comes in?

Abt me putting in on for the first time and shit

That way i can turn my confusion into some cash money, babey

**Nihachu** _3:30 pm_

Oh that sounds fun!

Should I maybe bring someone else who knows how to use makeup too? In case you need more help?

**terrainnit** _3:30 pm_

I was about to be offended until I remembered that yeah no I definitely need it shdbsgsgs 

So long as I can bring Tubbo! So theres someone there just as confused as me giving me bad advice to balance out the good

**Nihachu** _3:31 pm_

Oh yes yes of course

when should the makeup be coming in?

**terrainnit** _3:31 pm_

like next week I think?

Soon enough

I'll tell you when it gets here and then we can do the vid a day or so after, sound good?

**Nihachu** _3:31 pm_

Yep!

**> Dream SMP**

**> >general-1**

**TERRA** _12:47 am_

how many dresses is too many dresses do you think????

**Willed bur** _12:47 am_

Terra I swear to actual god

**TERRA** _12:48 am_

Wilbur you get no say in this 

Or phil or Techno or tubbo

I need fresh opinions 

**SapSap** _12:50 am_

Well how many do you have now?

**TERRA** _12:50 am_

27

**SapSap** _12:50 am_

oh!

**TERRA** _12:50 am_

And counting

**Ranboo (no b)** _12:50 am_

Damn ok

**Willed Bur** _12:50 am_

EXACTLY THANK YOU

THIS IS WHAT WE'VE BEEN SAYING

THATS TOO MANY

**TERRA** _12:51 am_

NO ITS NOT YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YORHE TAL KI ING ABOUT FUCKN BITCH

**Phil** _12:51 am_

WHY WOULD YOU NEED THAT MANY IN THE FIRST PLACE

WHERE WOULD YOU WEAR THEM??? WE'RE STILL IN QUARANTINE 

It's so many Terra, seriously

**Willed Bur** _12:51 am_

Look even Philza and I agree on this!!! We never do that!!!

Terra PLEASE

**TERRA** _12:52 am_

I'll wear them after quarantine

Bitch

And for streams and stuff 

**Willed Bur** _12:52 am_

You've brought this point up before and I must remind everyone that you've specifically told me that you dont like wearing your dresses for streams too often because they're uncomfortable after sitting in a chair for a while

**TERRA** _12:52 am_

Well I can wear them whenever I want

They're MY 27 dresses and counting, not yours >:(

**Willed Bur** _12:52 am_

FINE ok

**TERRA** _12:52 am_

Besides, they make me feel really happy when I wear them, all warm and fuzzy and very sure with my self

You wouldn't want me to not feel happy, would you?

**Willed Bur** _12:54 am_

Ungnhhhgnnggghh fine

**Tubbee** _12:54 am_

She really cant keep getting you with that line, will, just saying

**King Eret 👑** _1:01 am_

I feel like there's never enough dresses, Terra!

**TERRA** _1:01 am_

fucking thank you!!!! Finally!

**Phil** _1:01 am_

Please do not encourage her

**TERRA** _1:01 am_

Too late I've been encouraged >:) buying another dress as we speak !

**Willed Bur** _1:02 am_

Ah fucks sake

**Phil** _1:02 am_

Also its literally 1 am gmt folks, get to bed!!

**Tubbee** _1:03 am_

You are LITERALLY also awake so I don't think you get a say in this just saying :/

**Fundy** _1:04 am_

Yessss Tubbo get his ass!!!!

**Phil** _1:05 am_

And it's even later for you!!! Jesus christ!!

But fine yes I will sleep. Just to show you all how GOOD OF A THING THAT IS

NOT THAT YOU IDIOTS WOULD KNOW

**Tubbee** _1:07 am_

🦀 Philza is gone 🦀

**TERRA** _1:07 am_

🦀 PHOLZA IS GONE 🦀

**Willed Bur** _1:07 am_

"Pholza" lmak

*lmao

**TERRA** _1:07 am_

"LMAK" !!!!!!

FINALLY I HAVE BESTED YOU FUCKIGN BITCH 

I AM SUPERIOR IN EVERY WAY

AND NOT JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE A MAN AND I AM NOT BUT ALSO YES BC THAT HAHA!! suck it loser

**Ranboo (no b)** _1:08 am_

Why did you go back lowercase at the end there

**TERRA** _1:08 am_

Ah just got a bit tired ya know

Yelling takes a lot

**Ranboo (no b)** _1:09 am_

I. You're typing??????

**Google Search History**

_WOAH NOT LIKE THAT HOLY SHIT_

_how do I get boobs :(_

_how do I get rid of dysphoria trans woman_

_how do I get rid of disphoria_

**Discord**

**> Direct Messages**

**> >@eret**

**terrainnit** _12:12 am_

hey eret

do you feel dysphoric often?

**eret** _12:23 am_

Yeah sometimes

Why?

**terrainnit** _12:25 am_

It's just

hngnggghhhngngh

My body ain't right, man

I want it to do one thing and it's quite literally doing the opposite and it fuckin sucks

**eret** _12:25 am_

Yeah, it really sucks, I know

But just remember that, no matter what you look like or what anyone says, at the end of the day, you're a woman, alright? A very big strong woman who has a lot of people who care about her

And yeah, it'll take time for your body to change, and right now, it's not where you want it to be

But someday it will be, ok? And it will be so good.

Want to play some minecraft or something to get your mind off of it?

**terrainnit** _12:30 am_

Thank you, it means a lot. I'm already feeling a bit better

Just a bit

And yeah I would that sounds great

See you on the server

**YouTube**

**> TerraInnit**

**> >IM PUTTING MAKEUP ON MY FACE**

[16:54 into video]

"Ok, you guys ready?" Terra shouts across the room, her chair spun around away from the camera.

"Mate we've literally been watching you put it on the whole time, it isn't a surprise to us," Tubbo says from the call, and Puffy in the background snorts.

"I DIDN'T ASK IF IT WAS A SURPRISE, I ASKED IF YOU WERE READY!!" Despite her volume, Terra was laughing along with her friends. 

"Yes Terra, we are ready!" Niki yelled back, and Terra finally spun around and presented her face to the camera.

In all fairness, it wasn't a very good make up job. But the colors blended together nicely enough and the eyeliner wasn't too off the mark and Terra was positively beaming, so it all worked out in the end. She scooted back up to her desk, inspecting her face in the camera.

"It looks really good, Terra!" Puffy said. "Especially for your first time. You can really only get better from here."

Terra smiled wider, if possible. She is still checking herself out, turning her head from side to side as she tries to see all of it the best she can. Eventually, she looks back straight into the camera, leaning back in her chair a bit.

"I am a woman, feeling good!" She claps, and her friends in the chat can be heard clapping with her. 

"Whoo! I did nothing!" Tubbo cheers.

Terra gasps indignantly. "You were moral support! You did loads, I couldn't have done this without you!"

Tubbo laughs, and then Puffy says again, "Terra is a woman, feeling good!"

The four start chanting "feeling good" at the top of their lungs, Terra banging her fist on her desk, until the sound of someone joining the call is heard. They all stop at once.

There's a second or two of silence, then a very confused "What the fuck did I just walk in on?!" from Phil before the rest break and laugh. The video ends.

**Discord**

**> Dream SMP**

**> >general-2**

**TERRA** _5:17 pm_

TERRA IS A WOMAN FEELING GOOD!!!!!!

**Tubbee** _5:17 pm_

TERRA IS A WOMAN FEELING GOOD

**Niki Nihachu <3 ** _5:17 pm_

TERRA IS A WOMAN FEELING GOOD

**Capt. Captain Puffy** _5:17 pm_

TERRA IS A WOMAN FEELING GOOD

**Tubbee** _5:17 pm_

TERRA IS A WOMAN FEELING GOOD

**Phil** _5:17 pm_

TERRA IS A WOMAN FEELING GOOD

**THE BLADE** _5:18 pm_

TERRA IS A WOMAN FEELING GOOD

**Ranboo (no b)** _5:18 pm_

GENUINELY WHAT IS HAPPENING

**THE BLADE** _5:18 pm_

NO CLUE!

**Dream** _5:18 pm_

Just go with it, I think

**Tubbee** _5:18 pm_

JOIN US RANBOO

**TERRA** _5:18 pm_

I am a woman and I feel good!!! Is that not enough!!??

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated :D


End file.
